THOR AND LOKI'S DINNER MADNESS!
by PinkLoki
Summary: MADNESS AT THE DINNER TABLE!


Most normal family had a normal dinner, but this family here aren't very normal. Thor eats like pig (he gets it from Odin who got it from Bor and so forth) and Loki eats like gentleman (which he gets that from Frigga). Not only the eating part was problem for Loki to put up with, but there were other issues during dinner hours that Loki HATED. Dishes getting smashed while hollering "ANOTHER!" on the top of their lungs and tables being turned over, breaking even more dishes.

Normal families don't like wild beasts or pigs. They eat normally. But if one lives in Asgard, well, they may want to reconsider the table manners. Before the dinner table wars breaks out.

Well, the Asgardian Palace of Odin was one of the perfect examples of a dysfunctional family during meal times. More like chaos and madness.

"Thor! Can't you eat like a normal Asgardian? You, Bor, Father, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun are always eating like PIGS!" Loki scowled at his older brother, wishing that Thor could eat normally and act like a normal person for once during meal times. He was beyond fed up to where he wanted to give Thor something. And that something can vary, depending how angry Loki can get.

'Even Mother and Father argues about this all the time. If only Father would just stop eating like a wild beast, because Mother is constantly begging for him to stop. Which now, it's me and Thor tonight. I don't know why Father finds this amusing while Mother is trying so hurt not to cry.' Loki thought to himself. He always thinks to himself while in deep thoughts, so nobody would know what he was thinking about.

"It's traditional, brother. You and Mother are far too normal. You should try it!" Thor said encouragingly, talking with his mouth full, crumbs flying out from his mouth and landing on the table.

'I think Loki's over-reacting. Just like Mother over-reacts with Father. I mean, come on! Who doesn't like eating freely?' Thor thought to himself with pridefullness behind his smile.

Loki looked disgusted, thinking this eating like a PIG has gone too far and he wanted changes. He slammed his fist on the table, causing the water glass to jump. "No, brother! This isn't how you eat! Can't you eat with your mouth closed and eat like a normal person would?" Loki snapped, scooting his plate and glass away from Thor, not wanting Thor's crumbs on his side of the table.

"I'm an Avenger and you're just an exvillain who can't think straightly yet." Thor muttered, but Loki managed to hear it and he wasn't very happy at all. "I heard that and I'm not a villain! You have no idea what's like in the realm of monsters!" Loki said, wanting to lunge at Thor and wrestle him while giving him a PROPER ETIQUETTE LECTURE.

Thor snorted into laughter. "You see? You can't even tell us what these monsters are." He was drunk since the Dare from IronMan(Tony Stark) and the Warriors(Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and Sif). Which the stuff he says offends Loki when drunk.

'That's it!' Loki thought to himself, standing up and lunging at Thor, knocking both of them on the floor, wrestling and the lecture had just began. Loki had a mouthful of words all right as he managed to pin Thor to the ground. "I can't stand your eating habits and you wanting to break things in the palace, brother! You will have a proper etiquette class! Even if I have chain you to the column to make you stay put!" Loki said, managing to get Thor's attention, breaking the drunkness spell. "Otherwise, somebody would have to baby feed you. That's if you try to escape."

Thor panicked when Loki said about baby feeding him. He didn't want to be treated like a baby, but then, he didn't want to make his younger brother more angrier than he already was. 'Fine.' Thor thought to himself in defeat. "Get off of me, brother! I'm not a child!"

"The proper etiquette lessons starts tonight." Loki said to Thor, seriously, but with a mischievous smile. Which Thor didn't see the mischievous behind it.

Which that was a good thing, because Loki didn't want Thor's type of wrestling at all. (Because Thor's type of wrestling always end up injuring is partner and that doesn't go very well when it comes to either Dr. Bruce Banner or Lady Eir.) While Loki's type only involves scaring his partners and slightly hurting, but not enough to send them to the ER.

"You will not eat like a pig or any wild beast! You will not talk with your mouth full! You will not smash any dishes while hollering, "ANOTHER!" on the top of your lungs! Instead you kindly ask a servant for another drink or something. Not yelling at the table. You will not turn over the banquette tables when angry about our parents and their decisions! That breaks more dishes! Instead you take deep breaths to calm down and talk things over with someone." Loki lectured, not realizing that he was also yelling in anger.

Thor didn't dare speak a word, but just stared at his brother. Not only he was being lectured at, but Frigga was giving Odin more than just a mouthful of words. No, Odin was chained to a column, humiliated by the facts of being taught how to eat.

"And here's more of my version of PROPER ETIQUETTE, you can't beat the crap of the doctors out! Seriously, brother! That's so immature of you and know better!" Loki said, slightly snapping at Thor.

"How did you know about my hospital escape? And why bother bringing it up?" Thor asked, stunned.

"Your girlfriend named Jane Foster told me the other day. I was so furious when she told me the details." Loki replied, recalling the details. "You threw them against the walls, punching them, and running away. What were you thinking?!" But Loki didn't let Thor explain as he went back to his lecture.


End file.
